


Round One

by dontbelame



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maybe a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelame/pseuds/dontbelame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho and Slaine spend time together after a full week of testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

After a long day of testing at school, finals week was officially over. Inaho and Slaine made their way up to the younger boy’s room to relax a little; maybe play some COD, or watch a movie while cuddling under a pile of blankets. But the moment the door to Inaho’s room was shut, Slaine was pushed down onto the bed, his breath momentarily escaping his lungs with an ‘oof!’

He pushed himself up until he was sitting and turned to express his annoyance at the brunette boy. “Inaho, what the he-” He was cut off by his suddenly pantless and very eager boyfriend crawling onto his lap.

“We haven’t had a chance to do this since finals week started.” Inaho stated simply, and threaded his fingers into the hair on Slaine’s nape, scratching at the skin lightly with blunt nails. “I’ve missed you.” Slaine once again found himself breathless, staring into the lust filled burgundy orbs before him. Without breaking eye contact, Inaho leaned in to capture Slaine’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down and giving it a gentle suck before releasing it.

Slaine’s eyes glossed over as arousal stirred low in his belly, making him flush pink with warmth. Slowly he moved his hands to grip the underside of Inaho’s bare thighs, squeezing enough to leave red marks on the pale skin. Inaho let a small groan escape his throat, whispering Slaine’s name against his lips, his breath heavy and hot on Slaine’s face.

“I missed you too” Slaine uttered before molding his lips with Inaho’s slowly, watching Inaho let his eyes fall closed as he melted into the kiss. 

After a little while, they broke apart, both gasping for air. Slaine began sucking kisses down Inaho’s neck; his jaw, under his chin, his adam’s apple, the hollow of his throat. Inaho slid his arms around Slaine’s neck, fisting a hand in the back of his shirt, and let his head fall back to give the taller boy more access. 

Urged on by the breathy moans Inaho was giving him, Slaine gripped the shorter boy’s ass hard and devoured Inaho’s neck like he was starved, sucking hard and biting until the flesh was a lovely scarlet. Satisfied with his work, Slaine licked a stripe all the way up the other boy’s neck until their tongues met, and Inaho slid his into Slaine’s mouth, savoring the taste. Slaine moaned as Inaho’s wet appendage massaged his roughly, and rolled his hips upwards to meet with his, eliciting a broken whimper from the boy in his lap.

Inaho broke the kiss and felt his way down Slaine’s chest to the waistband of his pants. Inaho looked up into Slaine’s aqua eyes, asking for permission to continue. The blond nodded his consent, and Inaho unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, giving him a better view of the bulge behind the damp material of Slaine’s boxer-briefs. Inaho thumbed the warmth through the cloth before peeling it back and letting Slaine’s member free. Wrapping his fingers around the girth if Slaine’s cock, Inaho began moving his hand at a steady rhythm, and brought his free hand up to caress the older boy’s cheek before leaning in for another kiss. 

Slowly, Slaine moved to pull down the front of Inaho’s underwear. The brunette gasped as Slaine took both shafts in his hand and stroked them together. Inaho buried his face in the junction between Slaine’s neck and shoulder, and ran his hand over the blond’s stomach under his shirt. They both began panting harder, a few moans escaping here and there as they neared their climax. Inaho was the first to come, and Slaine soon after; both with each other’s names on their lips. Slaine reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues to clean them up before they lay down under the sheets to cuddle. 

For a while they just lay there in each other’s arms, listening to each other’s breathing; enjoying their closeness. Just as Slaine started drifting off to sleep, Inaho pushed himself up to straddle the older boy’s hips and began removing his shirt.

“Inaho?” Slaine questioned tiredly.

“Time for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be cute and funny but nope. it's just porn. what have i done. :)))))
> 
> this is the first time ive written smut so be gentle pls
> 
> and sorry its short. i have a couple of ideas for multichapter fics that i might go ahead and write so look forward to that
> 
> i may or may not actually write a round two. it depends. if i did the rating would probably change to E tho


End file.
